notoriousrspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
UC- From the points that you receive, you can spend them in this shop by speak to the Sir Amik Varze NPC located at Home Easy Tasks *Cut 50 trees - self explanatory *Kill 50 rock crabs - monster teleport - second page *Bury 50 bones - self explanatory *Grow 1 potato plant - self explanatory *Die 5 times - self explanatory *Burn 50 logs - self explanatory *Successfully cook 75 food - self explanatory *Kill 2 Dharoks brothers - barrows minigame *Kill 2 Guthans brothers - barrows minigame *Kill 2 Veracs brothers - barrows minigame *Kill 2 Karils brothers - barrows minigame *Kill 2 Ahrims brothers - barrows minigame *Kill 2 Torags brothers - barrows minigame *Vote 5 times - self explanatory *Craft 100 leather hides *Cut 75 gems - Skilling Supplies Trader located at Home *Catch 100 fish - self explanatory *Pray at the Saradomin statue - PvP teleport - Mage Bank - through sparkling pool - follow path to statue *Pray at the Zamorak statue - PvP teleport - Mage Bank - through sparkling pool - follow path to statue *Pray at the Guthix statue - PvP teleport - Mage Bank - through sparkling pool - follow path to statue *Kill 50 moss giants - monster teleport - low level combat dungeon - south-east *Complete the gnome course - skills teleport - agility courses - gnome course (level 1) *Recolour an abyssal whip - Sigmund The Merchant located at Home - will cost 50 slayer points *Recolour a dark bow - Sigmund The Merchant located at Home - will cost 50 slayer points Medium Tasks *Perferm the skillcape emote - purchase a skill cape from the Wise Old Man NPC located at Home *Cast 250 alchemy spells - high/low alchemy in spell book *Kill 100 players in PvP - self explanatory *Win 10 pest control games - minigames teleport - pest control *Win 20 rounds of gambling *Kill 50 revenant hellhounds - Home - enter west cave (Revenant Cave) - south-east path *Catch 150 sharks *Cut an onyx *Pickpocket 125 NPC's *Win 10 duels *Kill the king black dragon *Kill 75 bronze dragons *Kill 125 ice wolfs *Fire 1000 cannon shots *Set a bank pin *Smith 200 gold items *Bury 150 dragon bones *Kill 50 Saradomin minions *Kill 50 Bandos minions *Kill 50 Zamorak minions Hard Tasks *Slay 1000 abyssal demons *Defeat JAD 3 times *Kill General graardor 5 times *Kill Kree'arra 5 times *Kill Commander zilyana 5 times *Kill K'ril tsutsaroth 5 times *Slay 1000 dark beasts *Kill the corporeal beast 3 times *Smith 5 tune scimitars *Kill 25 tormented demons *Catch 5 kingly implings *Kill 200 Armadyl minions *Open 250 crystal chests *Buy a maxed cape *Craft 100 rune arrows *Catch 50 baby implings *Runecraft 3000 blood runes *Runecraft 3000 nature runes *Runecraft 1500 death runes *Exchange 1 ancient statuette *Mine 1000 ore *Clean 1000 grimy herbs *Make 1000 potions *Heal 20,000 hitpoints Elite Tasks *Kill 250 players in PvP *Kill Corpereal beast 20 times *Complete 100 slayer tasks *Vote 20 times *KIll 100 Revenant orks *Kill 100 Revenant dark beasts *Kill 100 Revenant demons *Kill 100 Revenant knights *Mine 500 runite ore *Kill Nomad 3 times *Purchase a completionist cape *Kill 500 monkey guards *Kill 250 Frost dragons *Kill Dagannoth rex 5 times *Kill Dagannoth prime 5 times *Kill Dagannoth supreme 5 times *Get an abyssal whip drop *Get a dark bow drop *Steal from 1000 stalls *Kill the chaos elemental 5 times *Defeat Bork 5 times *Defeat KQ (Kalphite Queen) 5 times *Defeat Barrelchest 5 times *Gain 100,000,000 XP